Sliding
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Tamama tells a story from his youth. Will it be as random and mood changing as his existence? Or will it just be a family story that he takes as tragic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog.**

**Warning: Prepare for stupid ideas and crack.**

**Today's writing prompt is sliding and all I could come up with is this sad, pathetic tale!**

"Fuyuki-kun will be mine by the end of the day!" Momoka declared planning her latest plan to get Fuyuki.

"Really, what's your plan this time, Momocchi?" Tamama asked. Momoka smiled.

"I'm going to invite him to a park and he'll see all the little kids playing and then I'll say that I've always wanted a kid and lean on him and show him how good I am with kids. He'll be like 'you should be a mother!' and I'll answer, 'but who will the father be?' And Fuyuki will blush and volunteered himself. It'll be so sweet! Do you want to come too to occupy Keroro?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah! Of course Momocchi!" Tamama answered filling himself with sweet sugary goodness before the trip. He didn't want to lose energy and the best way to have energy was an unnecessary sugar rush. Tamama quickly packed extra snacks for the trip and before he could even say candy cane he, Momoka, Fuyuki and Keroro were all at the park together.

"Mr. Sergeant! How about we hang out together so Momocchi and Fukki can have some alone time?" Tamama suggested, pulling at his beloved's arm.

"I guess that would be a good idea. What do you have in mind to do, private?" Keroro asked.

"Well…" Tamama trailed off as Keroro's eyes shined as he looked at one of the kid like playground equipment.

"Let's play on that, private! It looks so…slippery!" Tamama looked to where Keroro was pointing and his eyes widened at the slide Keroro was pointing at. He clutched Keroro's arm even harder than he usually did. He trembled slightly. "What's wrong, private?" Keroro asked.

"Mr. Sergeant…I've never told anyone this, but…." Tamama bit the under side of his lip. "I'm afraid of slides…." Tamama whimpered. Keroro tried not to laugh at such a weird and pathetic fear. He reminded himself that at least it was better than sea cucumbers.

"Why?" Keroro asked trying to keep his mind off of laughing at Tamama. Tamama took a deep breath.

"Well…" He decided to launch into a long and unnecessary flashback to tell Keroro his sad tale. The flashback was launched.

Years ago on Keron,

Tamama was many years younger and was looking after his two younger brothers as they played in the park. Torara and Tatoto were very rambunctious boys and needed constant supervision and Tamama, the eldest brother had been picked for the job against his will. He had begged and whined not too but his parents had told him it was time that he started acting more grown up and not like a kid. Tamama didn't want to grow up, nor did he care about looking after his brother's and having their responsibility in their hands.

"…Tatoto you're charge." Tamama pointed to the young black tadpole.

"Who me? COOL! I'm going to boss around Torara!" Tatoto smiled. The two brothers often teased and wrestled with one another, and Tamama had tried to join in on the games a few times, but had been rejected. They had told him he was like and old man to them and they had no time for the one's too old for their games.

"Soon enough…" They used to tell Tamama, "You'll even lose your tail and your voice will get deeper and you'll start liking…" they shuddered, "Girls." As if the word was sickening. Back when his brothers had accepted him as part of their group and a kid like them instead of their phase where he was too old for them and was the hated enemy, the adult, Tamama and his brothers had sworn an oath after Tamama had come to save them and let their team win in the all popular game of the girls chase boys to give them cooties. They had sworn then and there after Torara had been tragically kissed by one of the girls and was sobbing about how he was going to turn into one and had cooties now, Tamama told him that to prevent any further damage they would never kiss a girl again and they swore never to like girls. Tamama had stuck to that promise all his life, a little too well.

"I'm still me! I'll never lose my tail and have my voice change, and I certainly won't like girls!" Tamama begged. But his younger brothers shook their heads sadly and left. After that he and his brother's had started drifting apart and their parents, noticing this hired him as their babysitter all the time.

"Be good so Mom and Dad don't kill me." Tamama waved his hand, "I'm going to go play on the playground like a real kid." Tamama grinned trying to do what he liked without his age and the threat of growing up stop him. Tamama bounced away to the swings to play on them.

"Do you want to prove why Tamama's a real adult, Torara?" Tatoto smiled looking at his younger brother, with his purple hide.

"How, Tatoto?" Torara was never the one with plans, more of the action too stupid to think before a decision kind of young boy. To sum it up, an idiot.

"If he falls for a childish prank that adults fall for." Tatoto grinned, "Wanna help me?" He asked.

"You know I will." Torara answered punching the other boy playful in the arm. They both laughed.

Tamama while swinging looked up to see a ladder to a large silver slide, on top of the slide was a chocolate bar, the wrapper slightly opened in almost a sexy and revealing way. Tamama did not control his drool and climbed the ladder to the beautiful, sweet chocolate bar. He stepped onto the slide and reached for it.

Before he knew it he was sliding faster than he knew he could slide, he tried to stop the pace being almost dangerous, but everything he touched on the slide he realized was covered in wax. Looking at the bottom awaiting his arrival for the end, a slip in slide was decoratively placed on the ground. A long, long slip in slide.

He slide for what seemed like hours, and at the end he landed in a pool of mud, ruining his chocolate bar.

"See. You're grown up now. You fell for such an obvious trap." Tatoto beamed. Torara snickered in the background. Tamama wiped a tear out of his eyes, not only was he an dirty and being mocked by his brothers, he was also an adult now, and his candy bar was gone. Tamama sobbed in shame and ran off and when their parents came to check on everyone and had not been watching the two younger boys, he was severely punished.

"And that's why I hate slides." Tamama finished, stopping the flash black. "They symbolize adulthood and loss of chocolate. Most importantly the chocolate."

"But don't you want to be treated more adult now?" Keroro asked confused. Tamama nodded.

"But I wanna be cute and keep my tail and can you imagine me with a deep voice?" Tamama asked. Keroro shook his head.

"See. It is a thing to be feared!" Tamama pointed out.

"I guess…." Keroro trailed off slightly unsure on how to react to such a fear and Tamama clinging to him. He decided to comfort the poor frog.

"Private… I…" Keroro trailed off.

"Oh look, a cloud that looks like chocolate!" Tamama ran off distracted by candy just as he had been years ago. He climbed up to the slide to get a better look at the chocolate cloud. He slipped and fell and slid face first into a pile of mud.

"NOO! Why must you defy me slide?" Tamama yelled realizing what had just happened. Keroro looked away and pretended not to know the keronian who was in the process of blowing up the slide and ruining Momoka's plan by letting the small children at the park flee.

It would not be a good day for Tamama. It never was when slides were concerned.

**Sorry if this seems a bit random… I had to leave for a family thing in the middle of the story and resolved to finish it by the end of the day. Hope you enjoyed. And at some point Tamama mentions that he has younger brothers so I just made up names and some personalities. I just winged it. Tomorrow's prompt is dark room! I hope it's better than today's…**

** Reviews would be nice… Perhaps it would help make things less random. (Not really) **


End file.
